


Share

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be triggering, Cute, Dad!Lucifer, Demons, F/M, Lucifer's daughter, Sharing, Vampires, Vampires are dicks, in some ways, reader is lucifer's daughter, so are demons, they both like you, trigger warning, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: After being kidnapped by some vampires and saved by her dad, y/n is placed under the care of Sam and Dean Winchester. No one suspected them to both fall for her.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> could be triggering i think. love you all. need some feedback. :)))

I tilted my head back quickly, taking the shot of whiskey, before I slammed it onto the table. The bartender eyed me warily, though I understood why. I had been throwing back shots all night, and I couldn’t deny the slight blur of my vision.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet, placing a fifty on the counter, and stood up. I walked out confidently, my steps sure though a bit faltered. I sighed and began my normal walk home when I was pulled into an alleyway.

I groaned as I was pushed against a wall, a woman towering over me with sharp teeth. “I get it, I’m beautiful and all, but how much more cliché can you get than pulling me into an alleyway,” I spoke, the liquor bringing out my intense sarcasm.

The woman growled lowly and flashed her row of sharp teeth before she was stopped, a man running up to us at supersonic speed. “She’s the one,” he stated before slamming my head into the wall, knocking me out.

×××

I woke up with a start, my hands tied above my head. I had a pounding headache.

I groaned and tried to pull m hand down only to hear a loud clank. I looked up to see chains binding my wrists, hindering any wanted movement. I stared confused and pulled again at the chains, feeling no looseness.

I whined lowly and looked around questioningly.  _What happened last night?_ I stared around at the dank dungeon questioningly.  _Did I join some BDSM club or something?_

The sound of a door slamming shut brought me out of my questioning. I looked forward to see a woman walking forward, her hips swaying side to side expertly. I feel like I had seen her before, her pitch black hair and piercing eyes striking a memory.  _It was her!_   _She was the one who did this!_

The woman smirked and reached forward, grabbing my wrists, pushing herself up against me. Her moves were seemingly effortless and sexual, but all I could feel was fear.

“What. The.  _Fuck._ ” I stated, wide-eyed.

The woman smirked and shook her head. “Quiet,  _pet_. Would want you getting hurt, now would we?”

I stared at her as she pulled my wrist out, her long fingernails making me cringe. She lifted her other hand and slowly dragged her middle finger across my wrist, drawing blood. I watched it fall quickly, the cut deep, filling a bucket that was placed under me.

The girl watched the blood drip eagerly, her eyes never leaving my wrist. I cursed under my breath and held back some tears. That hurt.

The blood stopped flowing a few seconds later, and the woman smiled happily. She placed gauze over the wound and dropped my arms before leaving, slamming the door behind her, leaving me in a confused daze.

It continued like that for weeks on end, and it haunted me. I had dreams that left me screaming. They began torturing me two weeks in, throwing hits and kicks to me, slicing everywhere they could, but left me alive.

I was scared. They kept asking about my dad, but all I knew about him was from the stories my mom would tell me as a kid. How he was a fallen angel and loved her dearly, but then he was put in a cage and she never saw him again. As I got older, I began to realize that she was trying to sugarcoat the fact that he had just left us, but she refused to tell me she was lying every time I asked. She called him Lucifer, as in the devil, which I later figured out was just an insult to him. Angels weren’t real. Or, at least, they didn’t fall in love with humans.

I was slowly losing hope when the day came.

I was hanging, as usual, wishing with all my heart that they wouldn’t do anything today, but I was always wrong. Clinging to hope was the only thing kept me mildly sane.

The man who I knew as James walked in, pushing a shiny cart with a variety of surgical tools on it, whistling in a bored manner. He walked lazily and placed the cart beside me. He looked up at me, studying for any part of skin untouched with his knife. He finally decided on my thighs, my pants were cut so the untouched skin was shown.

I slouched tiredly, ready for this to end. James’ whistling came to a halt and he smirked up at me. “Where is Lucifer.” I shook my head feebly before crying out as he slid the blade against my thigh. He reiterated the question, looking anything but happy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I cried out, holding back tears. I hadn’t cried while I was here at any point, and I wasn’t going to start now.

James sighed tiredly and spoke through his teeth, “You know, I’m really getting fed up with-“ he began speaking only to get cut off by a high pitched scream. James stared at me for a second before he exited the room quickly.

I waited quietly, looking down to see blood dripping down my leg slowly. I closed my eyes only to have them fly open as I heard James scream something before a loud crash sounded. I watched the door scared when it flew open, clanging against the wall. In the entrance, a blonde man stood, smirking with his hands placed in a prayer stance. Then, in an arrogant voice, he spoke.

“Daddy’s home!”

~~

After Lucifer had introduced himself and I had screamed loudly, hitting him wildly while yelling out questions, again, trying not to cry. This entire month had fucked with my emotions and bringing my dad into this made everything worse.

Lucifer had simply let me let everything out before stating that he had somewhere for me to go so something like this would never happen again. He had questioned me on if I had any supernatural powers which I simply shrugged to. I really didn’t know what I was supposed to do and not to do. My mom made sure I was homeschooled and rarely let outside. I never knew what was normal or supernatural. Even after I got out of homeschool, I very rarely talked to people, not knowing what to say. I guess you could say that I was extremely awkward.

After a lot of talking and questioning, he had asked me if I was ready to go, if I needed to grab something, or if there was anything absolutely necessary I needed to bring me. After much debate on if I really needed to go, I learned that what had happened would only happen again and again but with different people, angels who wanted to kill me, supernatural creatures with no intention of saving me. I was Lucifer’s daughter, I was a threat.

After I decided that there was nothing I really needed because he said he would give me clothes, he snapped his fingers and we were in a completely different room. The immediate change in temperature and location had me gasping, kneeling on the floor in an attempt to stop my heavy beating heart.

“I forgot to tell you about that, didn’t I,” Lucifer stated, holding his hand out to help me off the floor. I took his hand gratefully and pulled myself up. I had finally stood normally when a loud, deep voice rang out.

“What the hell, Lucifer?”

I turned to see a tall man with short brown hair and piercing green eyes. I stared at him scared as he held a pistol in his hand, aiming it at the two of us.

“Uh, dad,” I squeaked out, hiding behind him slightly.

“Dad?” Dean yelled loudly, gripping the gun tighter.

“Yes, yes, dad,” Lucifer stated, brushing it off, “That’s not the point here. I need you to watch her. If there’s anyone who can protect her, as much as I hate to say this, it’s you guys.”

“Dean,” another voice yelled out questioningly. Another man walked in, holding an old book, his brown hair longer and his height taller. “So, I was reading this and it said that-“He looked up and cut off his sentence, staring at the three of us, wide-eyed.

“How do I know that she isn’t here to kill us? That you aren’t here to kill us? That this isn’t some lie?” Dean muttered, aiming quietly.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Lucifer tutted, watching the two of them amusedly, “why would I send my own daughter here  _with me_  only to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead already. There’s really no question about that.”

I peeked over my dad’s shoulder quietly, watching the man known as Dean slowly pull down his gun. The other man walked over and stood beside Dean.

“Would someone like to fill me in,” he asked quickly, the book still open on a specific page.

“Lucifer wants us to watch his daughter,” Dean stated simply.

The man chuckled lowly and closed his book, elbowing Dean quietly. “That was just what I was talking about. The book stated that Lucifer had a daughter a few years ago. No one could find her because of a ward he had placed on her.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. “Do you have everything in those books?”

The man simply shrugged before walking up to us, sticking his hand out for me. “My name’s Sam, and I’m sorry for Dean. He’s always been a bit worry-some.”

I smiled at Sam and shook his head softly, hearing Dean mumble something about Sam not being any better before he pocketed the gun. Lucifer smiled softly at me and stepped to the side. “I guess I’ll be leaving then. Take care of her, boys,” he stated before vanishing, sending a final good luck nod to me, leaving me alone with the two boys.

I smiled anxiously at the two, bouncing from foot to foot. I rubbed the mark on my wrist, a nervous habit I had adopted over the years. I guess I now finally knew what it was.

Dean stepped up to me with Sam and tried to smile, holding out his hand. I shook it lightly before placing my hands in my pockets. “Dean,” he spoke gruffly, “and I need to teach you how to shake someone’s hand.”

I laughed lightly and nodded. “So, where do we start.”

~_~_~_~_~_~

The weeks went by slowly yet quickly, and I found myself getting closer and closer to the two boys. I learned about their friends and Castiel, they told me about some of their past life but never too much, and I couldn’t deny my attraction towards the two brothers.

Tonight, I sat beside Sam, eating a burger while he sipped a smoothie. “And she fell off the roof! It was hilarious!” I exclaimed excitedly, holding in laughter. I was telling him stories about my next door neighbor who always seemed to up to something stupid.

I remember the time she had tried to trampoline into her room, but it was on the second story, and the trampoline was too far away, so she ended up landing upside down in a tree. The only thing that got her out was the fact that her cat had jumped into the tree, knocking her out of it.

The entire time I was laughing hysterically. She always came up with ideas like that. They always left her either hurt or laughing, and I was happy to always see what she would come up with next.

Sam laughed loudly, and I slammed my hand on the table, joining him in laughter. I took a swig of my beer and leaned back slightly in my chair. I sighed and smiled lowly. “I miss her. She was the one good thing about living alone.”

Sam nodded and spoke happily. “I remember when Dean and I were home alone, and he decided that riding down the stairs of the hotel in a tote was a clever idea,” he paused to laugh whole-heartedly. “We both got in at the same time, and he pushed us off. I ended up having a broken arm and he was bruised. They ended up kicking us out of the hotel and dad didn’t talk to us for a full week, but it was so worth it.” I laughed happily, watching him rub his arm in memory. It seems like we both had some fun times.

Sam watched me sigh happily and slump in my seat. “It seems like it was just yesterday when I was dropped off here by my dad.” I sighed and smiled at the memory. I was so awkward but after a while, I had slowly opened up. “That was a good day. Well, a bad day, but a good day.”

Sam nodded in agreement and I pushed my beer towards his glass, clinking them together. “To another five months of stupidity,” I declared loudly, taking a drink of my beer.

“I’d drink to that,” he smiled.

I laid back in my chair, only two legs on the floor while my feet were on the table. I closed my eyes tiredly and relaxed. Then, Dean walked in, boots clomping. I looked up at the bow-legged man and grinned. Dean looked between the two of us with a raised eyebrow before he stepped forward and took the beer out of my hand. I made a disapproving noise and went to grab for it, which he only responded by taking a large gulp. I groaned in annoyance and sat back down normally. “That was the last one,” I whined lowly.

“Sorry, princess,” he smirked, ruffling my hair. I groaned again and patted my hair back into place. I rolled my eyes.

I leaned back in my chair again, tired. I seemed like I could never get enough sleep.

“You should probably head to bed, babe,” Sam spoke, looking at me worriedly. I smiled slowly at the pet name, a habit the boys had adopted after a few weeks of me being with them. They each had their names for me.

I shook my head. “I’ll be fine,” I moaned quietly.

I knew it was a lie, though. My vision was already hazy, and the alcohol was not helping. I felt myself slowly fall out of it, and then I was asleep.

The next morning, I was laid on my bed. I guess one of the boys had brought me there. I quickly slipped out and pulled on a new shirt and pants. I then walked out and went to the kitchen in search of ibuprofen to cure my aching head. I found the pills almost immediately behind the countless bottles of whiskey.

I swallowed it with some tap water before drying my hands and turning around to be met with Dean. He smiled at me and placed his hands on my hips. I looked up at him questioningly and held his shoulders, returning it with equal force. We pulled away slowly and I raised an eyebrow.

“What was that for?” I questioned happily, my cheeks bright red. Dean just smiled happily and shook his head before responding.

“I’ve just wanted to do that for a long time, and it occurred to me that I could die any moment and I would never be able to do that.” He spoke with a smirk on his face the entire time.

“But the Winchesters always manage to escape death,” I responded, moving my hands down to his chest, “not saying I didn’t enjoy that, of course.”

Dean chuckled and placed a quick kiss on my lips again before he moves away, searching through the fridge for some food. “Sammy’s gonna kill me,” Dean laughed.

I leaned against the counter and looked at him questioningly. “Why?”

Dean chuckled and pulled out a beer, annoyed that all he could find was healthy stuff. “No reason.”

××

I sat on the sofa with a large book placed in my lap. The boys wanted me to look for something regarding their case, and so far, everything was empty. I groaned in annoyance and kicked my feet up onto the table in front of me.

I closed my eyes for a second before continuing my studying. I was never allowed on hunts, and it made me so mad. I could do it!

I was reaching for another book when I heard the loud sound of wings fluttering. Well, it was loud because the room was silent. I looked up to see Castiel standing, breathing heavily. “Cas!” I yelled, standing up quickly. I walked forward speedily and wrapped an arm around him to steady him.

“y/n,” he gasped, stumbling forward, “Sam and Dean! They- they need help.”

I took a sharp intake of breath and sat him down on a couch. “Where are they,” I questioned quickly, already moving to grab my keys.

“Rockford, Illinois, at the Jane house.” I nodded and ran to the door only to be stopped by Cas’ voice. “You’re gonna need this!” he yelled, tossing a knife to me. “It’s a very powerful demon, a rogue. Be careful!”

I smiled thankfully and rushed forward, slipping the knife into my holder. I ran to my car and started it, immediately pushing it into drive. The town wasn’t far away from here, and I knew if I speeded, I would make it in less than ten minutes. I sped down the highway, pushing my car to its top speed before swerving into the driveway, cutting the car off instantly.

I stepped out and watched the house warily. It was just so eerie. I gripped the blade tightly, having grabbed it a moment beforehand. The house was huge and obviously abandoned. From what Sam and Dean had told me, kids would make up stories about the house, it was a legend in the small town for its horrors. Of course, people just thought it was ghosts, so some teenagers decided to go inside and ended up getting killed, placed on the porch for the others to find.

I sighed lowly and thought to myself, ‘it can never just be a normal hunt, can it?’ I braced myself forcefully before opening the door, its hinges creaking loudly as if never used before. Inside, it was beautiful, white marble floors and large ceilings. Well, the cobwebs didn’t help, but it was still beautiful beyond belief.

“As if I could ever afford something like this,” I muttered under my breath, scanning the room for any signs of where the demon could be. I decided quickly that I could lure whoever it was here, so I set to work silently, painting a giant demon trap on the floor, covering it with a rug. I then took a deep breath, trying to brace myself for what was about to happen.

I gripped the gun tightly before I yelled. “Come and get me you demon son-of-a-bitch!”

I watched cautiously, waiting, when he appeared, a puff of smoke dissipating to show him, black hair and black eyes. He stepped forward, only to notice the trap surrounding him.

I smirked at them and pocketed the gun, bringing out the demon blade. I twirled it lightly and pointed it at him.

“Where are Sam and Dean,” I snarled.

The demon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  “Really? Why would I tell you?”

“Tell me or I’ll kill you,” I retorted, annoyed.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” the demon stated sarcastically, “I’m practically shaking.”

I sighed and looked at him unimpressed. “Fine,” I retorted before sending the knife through his chest and walking away. “I’ll find them myself.”

I kicked the dead body with a grunt. I then looked around before deciding to check the basement first because, apparently, that’s where everybody hides people. I walked down the stairs slowly, a flashlight I had found on the floor as the only light. I shined the light through the dark room and came across the two men, tied to posts, Sam passed out while Dean was fiddling with the ropes, trying to get them undone.

“Dean,” I yelled ecstatically and rushed forward, cutting the ropes and helping him up. I hugged him tightly and planted a long kiss on his lips, my emotions getting the best of me. Dean returned the kiss quickly and we were soon lost in our own world, only pulled out by Sam’s booming voice.

“What the hell,” he yelled out, looking up at us from the floor. We pulled away quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. “We made a deal, Dean,” Sam shouted viciously.

I looked between the two of them questioningly before walking forward and cutting Sam’s ropes. That was a bad move on my choice because as soon as the ropes were undone, Sam lunged forward, sending a quick jab at Dean. I watched wide-eyed as the two brothers fought for reasons unknown to me.

“Guys,” I yelled desperately, trying to pull them apart, “guys! Stop!”

The two ignored me and continued to fight so I decided on using the only solution I could think of. “Dad,” I screamed out.

Lucifer appeared immediately, sensing my distress. “What’s wrong,” he questioned, standing in front of them.

“Stop them, please,” I begged, pointing to Sam and Dean.

Lucifer looked at the two of them with an eyebrow raised before shrugging, pushing both his hands out so they flew to opposite walls. I watched them worriedly while my dad seemed nonchalant. I sucked in a deep breath and watched the two of them.

“What the fuck is going on,” I yelled at them, throwing my hands up and down. Sam and Dean glared at each other ferally. “Fine, if no one’s gonna tell me, I’m leaving,” I stated, growling in annoyance. The brothers’ heads snapped to me.

“No,” they yelled simultaneously.

“Then tell what’s happening!” I screamed, gripping my hair.

Dad raised an eyebrow and watched the two of them curiously. “Well, I would answer her,” he shrugged, looking over to me.

“y/n, we both like you. So, we made a deal to not make a move on you so we wouldn’t kill each other,” Dean stated, eyeing Sam.

“But it seems like  _someone_  broke that deal,” Sam muttered annoyed.

Dean pursed his lips and looked at Sam. “At least I was man enough to,” Dean stated.

Sam frowned and tried to move only to get stuck. “We made a deal!”

“And when do our deals ever last,” Dean retorted.

Lucifer looked between the two of them with his eyebrows raised. “The two of you like my daughter,” Lucifer questioned. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you guys with her.” Lucifer sighed and threw his head back. “Why did I somehow know this would happen?” I watched my dad with a weird look before watching the two boys. “So, what’s your decision?”

“Is it bad to say I like both of them,” I questioned, feeling their eyes on me as I looked at my dad.

“You are so my daughter,” Lucifer chuckled, patting my back proudly. “Well, you heard her decision, bye.”

Lucifer disappeared and the two of them fell to the ground. They seemed a lot less angry, calmer than before.

They looked at me before looking at each other. “Share,” Dean questioned.

“Uh, sure,” Sam stated, “share.”

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
